


Dalliance

by sinful_deity (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, I can only write so much smut in so much time, I've really got to stop falling for these shady bastards, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There is kind of a plot here, but it's more like, my proof reading is garbage lmao, sorry for any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sinful_deity
Summary: dalliance/ˈdalɪəns/noun1. a casual romantic or sexual relationship.





	Dalliance

A new mysterious smuggler was moving up in the ranks of Kadara, no one knew much about them in fact Reyes was struggling to find a proper name to connect to them only that they were a she. Lately this mysterious smuggler had been moving some rather expensive cargo, this had caused a few small red flags which is why he had been spending so much time lately to find out more about her and why she had been able to stay so secretive for so long. 

So when an attractive woman struts up to him one fine evening a datapad held in one of her hands, he’s slightly surprised to see all of the information he needs on the smuggler there and it turns out, you, the woman who handed him the datapad and was now ordering a drink beside him is the said smuggler. He goes to ask you what this was about but you quickly cut him off. 

“I know you’ve been asking around about me Vidal so the answers are in there.” 

“How can I know the information is genuine?” You shrug. 

“You can’t but I can tell you this, I’m not looking to get shot over some of that weird power play shit that goes on in the higher ranks,” you pause taking a sip of the drink you had just received. “I just go where the money is and that’s the real truth,” Reyes watches you for a moment, a grin on his features. 

“You’re rather honest.” 

“Everyone wants something and you can either be upfront about it and get to your desire head on or you can be shady bastard and manipulate as many people to get what you want indirectly,” he finds himself silently agreeing with your words. “I only want money, so I don’t need manipulate people,” He half expects you to ask what he wants but you don’t only taking another gulp of your drink. 

“Well if money is your vice could I use it to convince you to work for me?” Your eyes light up, clearly interested in what he has to offer. You ended up agreeing to his deal, with a little haggling but that was to be expected with someone so monetary focused as yourself. And thus the issue of the oh so mysterious smuggler solved. From what he had gathered from your first meeting and the information on the datapad (if it was true) he thought you and him would get along rather well, to which he was completely right. 

You two had been working together for a couple of months now, you had plenty of snark and wit about you and matched with his own snark it made for some pretty entertaining conversations. He looked forward to having you report in after you had completed jobs for him, which you normally succeeded in doing so. In fact you were due to report in soon. 

“Good afternoon boss, how are you on this simply momentous day?” Speaking of the devil, you ask the question marching through the doorway, a large grin on your features, which he returned with a grin of his own. 

“By the fact that you’re busting out the big words I trust the job went well,” 

“Swimmingly. You know where to find your cargo.” 

“That I do, but for now, how about a drink?” He makes a gesture for you to sit down next to him and you do. 

“Oh definitely.” A drink, ended in a few drinks and a few drinks end into shots of what he thought was tequila but you never know on Kadara. All he knew was that when he woke up in bed the next morning he remembered nothing, he just knew that he had drank a lot due to the smell of last nights alcohol and the pounding headache further proved it. He was also naked. 

A figure next to him shifted and let out a groan, it dawned on him that he recognized that voice. The person next to him rolled over onto their back and there you were wrapped in his blanket, in his bed, probably naked. “Well good morning sunshine.” You let out another groan, tiredly looking at him, still lying down. 

“Yeah because waking up incredibly hungover and in bed naked with my attractive boss and not remembering how I got here is definitely my definition of a good morning.” There were a lot of things to take a way from your words, one that you were definitely naked, so that was a score for Reyes also you called him attractive so bonus point to him. Also your snark and sarcasm didn’t rest, not even in the early morning, but most importantly you didn’t remember anything either. 

“Truthfully, I don’t remember either but if your interested in making a new memory this morning I’d be more than happy to oblige.” 

“Oh I’m interested.” 

“Glad to hear it,” In a swift movement the blanket has been thrown off the bed and he’s on top of you, lips against yours. After a moment he pulls away moving his lips to brush down the side of your neck, moving them down your body, positioning himself so his face was in between you thighs. He presses as kiss to your inner thigh, you suck in a breath out of anticipation for how close he was to your womanhood. 

“Gonna show me why they gave you the code name Shena?” You ask he peers up at you from between your thighs, a smirk forming on his features. 

“Oh absolutely,” Reyes replies before getting to work, running his tongue teasingly along your entrance before moving it to move against your clit. He runs his tongue in circles on the sensitive bud while he pushes a finger into your entrance, taking time to warm you up before adding a second finger, then moving both of them to the rhythm of his tongue. 

"S-shit Reyes," you gasp, your hands finding their way to his head, fingers gripped onto his hair. You let out a moan, your back starting to arch as your peak gets closer, he speeds up his movements until you came around his fingers. He removes his fingers from inside you while you come down from your high, wiping them against the bed sheet,  
"yeah okay, you are definitely deserving of that codename," you manage to get out between heavy breaths. He moves up from between your thighs, grinning as he moves next to you. 

"I'm glad you think so, but we still have some time so shall I show you some of my other skills?" You hum, thinking about it for a moment before moving so you were on top of him straddling his waist, his hard member poking into your back. 

"How about I show you some of mine instead boss? Then we'll see." 

"Whatever you say," 

The morning ended in an afternoon, but Reyes ended up using another time to demonstrate some more of his 'skills' and then you would reciprocate by showing him some more of yours. The morning after roll in the sheets created a dalliance between the two of you, not that you or him were complaining, there was nothing against fraternizing in your contract.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Tumblr @anime-thirst


End file.
